Pick the Story!
by xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx
Summary: You get to pick the story! Yup! You heard meN you get to pick! PM, Review or vote on the poll. Send it in before November 1st. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone(: It's me again! Before you guys start yelling and getting mad I need your help.**

**I have quite a few ideas but I dunno which one to write?**

**So yup. Please read the ideas than tell me? Thanks!**

**Name- Waitress**

**Summary- "You think I'm some piece of ass? Think again pretty boy" She's a poor waitress barley making ends meet. He's a millionaire. Kim has a rule; never date richies. So Jack hatches up a plan. Pretend to be poor. With the help of the gang can he do it? Nope, probably not. Well this should be good. AU. Rated T.**

**Genres- Romance, Comedy, Humor, Drama, Hurt & Comfort, Friendship.**

**Major Parings- Kick**

**Minor- Miltie, Jace & Keddie**

**Name- The Hunger Games**

**"Welcome to the 84th annual Hunger Games." "Kimberly Crawford" "Jackson Brewer" Kim and Jack gets picked as Tributes. One of them has to die. It's the rule. Or is it? Maybe they should just pull a Katniss and Peeta. "May the odds be ever in your favor" AU. (Based on The Hunger Games) Rated T.**

**Genre's- Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mystery.**

**Major Parings- Kick.**

**Minor- Jace, Miltie, Keddie.**

**Name- The Lovely Bones**

**Summary- "Jack! Look at me! I'm alive god damn it! I'm a-alive." When Kim Crawford is murder one hot October night Jack loses it. The girl he loved was 6 feet under. She'll never come back. But she's still here- well that was only half true. Kim was in 'the other world'. Jack could feel her. Can Kim help Jack solve her murder? AU-ish. Rated T.**

**Genre's- Romance, Drama, Crime, Horror, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Major Parings- Kick, Miltie, Jace.**

**Minor- Keddie.**

**Name- Bonnie & Clyde**

**Summary- Modern day Bonnie and Clyde. From beginning to end. AU. Rated T. (Based off the House of Anubis fanfic Bonnie & Clyde by fashionablyobsessed. All rights go to her)**

**Major Parings- Kick.**

**Minor- Jace, Miltie, Keddie.**

**So what do you think? Yes or no? I'm still working on the summaries. PM if you have any questions or ideas.**

**I will probably be posting all of them at some point. I just don't know when.**

**So yup.**

**Either PM, Review, or Go vote on my poll?**

**Please?**

**I'll take this off on November 1'st (When the vote ends)**

**So yup. Please help me out? I'll give ya a cookie(;**

**Bye!**

**xxxx**

**P.S. You can send me other ideas for stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! 23 reviews?! WOW! Well! I got two more ideas(;**

**Title- Band Slam**

**Summary- It all started with detention. 6 people. 6 completely different personalities. What happens when they decide to form a band. The catch? They can't stand each other. Rated high T. AU.**

**Parings- Kick, Jace, Millie.**

**Genre's- Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Title- About Time**

**Summary- "Your eyes are beautiful, I haven't even looked down but I'm sure it's pretty good too." Don't you ever wish that you could go back in time to fix mistakes. What happens when Jack travels back in time to fix everything between him and a certain blonde haired beauty? "Remember, actions always have consequences." AU. Rated T. (Based off of the new move About Time)**

**Parings- Kick, Millie, Jace.**

**Genre's- Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family.**

**So? Yeah... They suck huh? My favorite ones that I really really wanna do is Lovely Bones (So badly D:) Waitress or Band Slam. But yeah. I'll have a hard time choosing D:**

**Next chapter I'm going to plan to do thing.**

**I will be writing a few paragraphs for each idea. Just so ya'll can get a feel of it?**

**Don't forget to review, pm or go vote on my poll! Voting ends November 1st.**

**xxxx**


	3. WINNERS!

**Hey everyone! So guess what?! WE HAVE A WINNER! Yup! I wanna thank everyone who voted! Ya'll rock! Okay! Well! Lets see the winers!**

**In 1st place with a WHOOPING ****27 VOTES**** is ****_WAITRESS!_**

**Seconds goes to ****_Lovely Bones_**** with**** 12 Votes!**

**Third goes to ****_The Hunger Games_**** with ****7 votes!**

**Fourth is a tie between ****_Bonnie & Clyde, About Time, & Bandslam!_**

**Someone asked why I couldn't do all... Well, I'm really busy. Between School and the fic I have up now (Witness Protection Program). So sorry?**

**But for Waitress, I will try, I SAID TRY, to have it up very soon. I still have to update my other fic and school. But I'm trying as fast as I can!**

**Lovely Bones will take longer... Possible later this month? If not early December? The rest I honestly don't know.**

**Well, Thank you guys again!**

**Keep a look out for Waitress, and don't forget to review!**

**See ya!**

**xx-onwednesdaywewearpink-xx**

**XOXO**


End file.
